Complications REBOOT
by Reyshia Moon Morningstar
Summary: When a secret about Naruto gets out he is constantly ostracized and bullied. When he finds love will the ensuing complications tear them apart or bring them closer together? Changed the rating to M for later chapters. Co Authored With Solomonssavior (Complications is on Hiatus Until further notice.)
1. A better year

Thank you to my betta Solomonssavior for all the help. And it's awesome writing with you again. Your jokes and some of your general reactions are funny.

Snobby dickers (- NOW that is a description of a jerk! Beautiful!

Gotta be all present or all past tense. Pick how tense you are

-A better year's beginning… Not-

It was august 19th which was the first day of the new school year. A certain Naruto Uzumaki was getting ready for what would be the first day of his last year in high school, and good riddance as far as Naruto was concerned. The last two years had been hell for Naruto. Especially since the only reason he was there in the first place was because his godfather, who was loaded paid, his tuition. Plus, it got worse after a certain secret of Naruto's got out.

With Naruto being the "quote unquote" charity case, which made him lower than dirt, it was really hard for Naruto to make friends. But there were some people who weren't snobby dickers. A boy named Kiba, his girlfriend Hinata, and a girl named Sakura were his best friends, so they did just about everything together. It was hilarious how they all met but that's a story in itself; who knew penguins ate ramen."

Naruto's cousin and roommate Kakashi… was probably one of the coolest people you'll ever meet. Except for the fact that he read a lot of manga with weird covers that he wouldn't let Naruto see. Kakashi worked for Naruto's god father Jiraiya as manager at one of his book stores, ever since Jiraiya got success and opened his publishing company.

Naruto's god mother Tsunade who was the proud owner of a huge casino, and her assistant Shizune were nice to a point, Tsunade, with a bit of a temper and Shizune just little too formal, but Naruto still thought they were nice "Well, Tsunade tried to be nice anyways". She just wasn't good with teenagers because some people just aren't.

He needed every friend he could get because when everyone found out Naruto was gay there was nasty fallout. That was when Naruto started getting teased and bullied constantly. Unfortunately, most of his friends got caught in the crossfire trying to defend him especially Sakura.

Poor Sakura got the worst of it. She was always such a "put together" student as the teachers would say. This guy Sakura turned down because he was one of the ones bullying Naruto because she was friends with Naruto then started a rumor…" that she was a slut. And since it was high school, everyone believed it so now she was constantly getting groped and otherwise harassed. Sakura eventually had to be pulled out of school.

Kiba got detention multiple times and eventually expelled for getting into fights defending Naruto. Thankfully his and Hinata's families understood so he wasn't in trouble and was still allowed to date Hinata.

Hinata was pulled out of school right when Sakura was getting harassed so she was spared from the BS that was happening.

The rest of Naruto's class who didn't mind either way, just kind of stayed out of it. None of _them_ saw _anything_ wrong with that.

Naruto was actually planning to tough it out. He refused to be chased off by a bunch of assholes. However Jiraiya put his foot down and pulled Naruto out of school. Jiraiya then took it a step further. Jeriah got the Haruno's, Inuzuka's and, the Huuga clan to file a joint lawsuit with on behalf of the teens for the bullying that was left severely unchecked. Hinata may not have been bullied like the others, but it still scared her and made her feel unsafe.

Not surprisingly, lawsuit from two very wealthy clans and Jiraiya who was just as loaded; not to mention the fact that the Haruno's, who may not have been rich were nonetheless a highly respected family almost bankrupted the academy.

The only thing that saved its reputation was the fact the superintendent, who didn't know what was going on, because the school was so good at covering their assed temporally closed the school to clean house when he found out. This meant firing the staff and faculty. And I mean all of them. They knew and no one told him, or at least took action to nip it in the bud. To really bring the message home, he even expelled half the student body; only the half responsible for the bullying mind you. The ones who just let it happen but didn't participate were very severely reprimanded. Yes that also means Naruto's other class mates got chewed out "and all because they didn't report it". Things eventually quieted down after the lawsuit and schools house cleaning, so to speak, but unfortunately not for long.

========================Authors Note================================

Thank you Ennu for you very blunt but tactful review of my previous version of this fanfiction witch was

(Hun... This was not written well. There were lots of mistakes etc. The Idea was still good. I hope you will write this again, and add more thoughts, and tell it slower. That would be nice! Your writing is little careless, so please read it again and post it when you have done that. And capitalize the names. I hope you don't get angry; I just want to help you :)

I'm not angry and I worked really hard to rewrite it using the tips you gave me this is the result. Please don't mind the tiny bit of proofreading I did of your review it was still very help full and I appreciated the tips. I wanted to send you a thank you note but your messaging wasn't enabled so I put it here.

And thank you to everyone else who sent me tactful critiques for my other fics it really helped me improve my writing.


	2. Worst Day Ever

Solomonssavior

1449210694 . Chapter 1

I got a shout out I'm as always a huge fan. And I do hope Ennu likes the new version too. I believe this came out a bit cleaner cut. Can't wait to read the next chapter I get it early too!

You get another shout you're the best beta reader ever. Solomon

:)

Sorry about the offensive language and behavior that's coming up in this chapter. I don't like that type of behavior or language that's just how my main villain is. Itachi's character was actually inspired by a nasty troll reviewer. That was just a little fun fact I thought you'd be interested in.

=============================Worst Day Ever=========================

So far things had been quiet since the lawsuit besides cold stares of disgust form a lot of people. Others were too scared to do even that. Pity it took a lawsuit to teach that while it's a bad idea to Mess with Jiraiya- Sanin it's an even worse idea to mess with his god kid.

Asuma, the schools superintendent, felt horrible about what happened under his very nose. During the house cleaning Asuma made damn sure to hire more competent staff and teachers.

When the house cleaning was done and school was ready to be reopened, Asuma made an apology in person to every family with a child traumatized by the incident and another sincere apology to the children themselves. Naruto understood; there was no way the Mr. Asuma could've known, so he accepted the apology. Sakura's reaction was the same. Kiba told Asuma to fix it so he could go to high school again and then they could talk. Hinata, like Naruto and Sakura, accepted the apology with grace.

Asuma made it perfectly clear that even though he understood if Naruto and his friends didn't want to come back, the option was still open and also took the expulsion and multiple fights off Kiba's Record. Kiba's record was sponged squeaky clean.

They all decided to go back except Hinata She opted for home school with her family's approval. She liked the individual attention and flexible schedule better. The reason why they returned was the same reason Naruto didn't want to leave in the first place. The first day back was awesome the new teachers were actually nice. Especially Miss Konan the art teacher. She was a genius who knew so many shapes and types of origami, not that Naruto could figure out how to do one of them to see if the others actually worked. He left that up to Konan and Sakura. Naruto did just enough to pass and Kiba spent the whole class drawing pictures of dogs, particularly his dog Akamaru. Naruto actually thought it might be a good day ... until he left school that is.

On the way home from school he decided to catch up with Kakashi who always closed the store early on Fridays with Jiraiya's approval of course. They were on the way home. One minute they're talking about random stuff the next minute the run into two people Naruto never wanted to see again Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was one of Naruto's first and most zealous tormentors. Naruto couldn't help but notice Sasuke was there too.

They were more than happy to just ignore the Uchiha brothers, but unfortunately Itachi decided to display the supreme dickery he was known for.

"Well, what do you know? I t's the little blond fag and his pimp," Itachi said with a tone of mocking and deep disgust. Itachi either didn't notice or didn't care, but Naruto saw Sasuke visibly recoil. Naruto didn't know what to do about that and he was trying to keep only living family out of prison for attempted murder. Kakashi was definitely pissed enough to do it. Naruto would have been able to keep Kakashi walking, if it wasn't for what Itachi said next.

"Go kill yourself fag!" Itachi said to Naruto with all the hate, malice and disgust only a true homophobic jackass could feel.

That was it. Those five little words were why Kakashi had Itachi Uchiha pinned against the wall by his throat with Naruto too shocked and pained to process what was going. People have said some truly hateful things to Naruto. But no one had ever actually said he deserved to die. As much as he hated Itachi, hearing someone really want you to die is indescribably painful. It felt like ice water in the face, as he tried to process it. He stood there, dumb with shock and cold

When he snapped himself out of his stupor, it took him a little while to pry Kakashi away from Itachi with Sasuke's help of all people. While Itachi was still dazed from almost being choked out, Sasuke took the time to apologize for what happened.

Before Naruto could respond, because he really didn't blame Sasuke for his brother being King of the dickers Itachi, jerked Sasuke away by his arm. Naruto could've sworn he heard a popping crackle type sound. He didn't know what it was, but it made him furious

But Naruto had to make sure he dragged Kakashi home before he tried to kill Itachi again and got arrested. The words Itachi callously said still ringing in his ears while he struggled to keep his cousin from doing something stupid on his behalf, and probably rightly so .

========================at Sasuke's house============================

When Itachi and Sasuke reached their shared apartment Itachi dragged Sasuke in by his now severely dislocated arm. Sasuke didn't need a doctor to tell him how bad it was. I t happened enough times for him to be able to tell.

Sasuke saw Itachi shaking with rage. He knew if he said the wrong thing Itachi would blow worse than Pompeii. The real p problem was trying to know what the wrong thing would be right now. Not that he'd ever been right before. In fact, Sasuke always seemed to get everything wrong.

"Listen Sasuke I'm going to say this one time and one time only. You are not to associate in any way shape or form with that Uzumaki boy. He is trash. " Itachi said with unmistakable malice.

Sasuke was tired of this same song and dance. Itachi would get mad and kick his ass whether he actually did something or not, and Sasuke knew nothing he said would do a damn thing to change that. Actually, since he was going to get beat either way, kind of a damned if you do dammed if you don't situation, he decided might as well earn whatever happened to him.

"Ya know what? Who I talk to is none of your damn business!" Sasuke fired back.

Itachi did not like this new back bone his brother seemed to acquire. He didn't like it at all. Itachi stalked towards Sasuke and gave Sasuke one final warning. "I will not have anyone associated with me talking to fags. Do make myself clear?"

Sasuke knew he was going to be completely screwed for what he was going to do but like I said before damned if ya do damned if you don't, so Sasuke said the one thing that he had wanted to say since he was 13.

"You're already associating with one. I am one so suck it." Sasuke says resolutely.

Itachi was not only stunned, but furious. Nobody talked to him like that, and there was no way in hell his brother was going to be gay. He felt disgust burn in his stomach. "Sasuke I'm warning you right now if I catch you with Naruto or any other fags, I'm going to make you wish you were never born and I never want to hear that from you again."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm not caring that he grabbed the side with the injured shoulder and dragged Sasuke to his room. Itachi left slamming the door and then escaped to go meet his dickwad sidekicks at the bar leaving Sasuke to figure out what to do with his shoulder on his own. Good thing he figured out how to pop it back in place when he was 11.

================================Authors Note=======================================

I would like to respond to a review I got from someone who didn't even leave at least leave their pen-name or a way to message back. You are clearly not man or woman enough to face me like an adult. For the record I'm not gay I'm just a straight girl with a love for yaoi. One of my best friends is actually my GBF which is gay best friend. I don't and never will have anything against people who are gay. In regards to your review which was "Kill yourself Fag" All you did was make me want to finish this fic more. Because now it's not just one of my plot babies anymore it's also my personal protest against Bullying and bigots.

P.S. I just used the flame review to roast a Marshmallow they really do make perfect marshmallow roasters.

*calms down after enjoying perfectly toasted marshmallow.*

P.P.S. I will not respond like I just did to all reviews I get I just can't stand trolls. Constructive reviews are encouraged, welcome and appreciated. If you guys feel like there's something that could be improved on.


	3. Budding Friendship

shadow the dragonslayer  
1449282622 . Chapter 2

Great chapter I like the fact that Sakura is one of Naruto's best friends in this, she's usually a bitch in other stories most of the time. And Woah favorite character Itachi is going to be a huge dick sadly, I hope he possibly sees he's being a Lil shit and find a new personality. Also how old is Kakashi and Itachi in this?

Itachi and Kakashi are both 21 in this and fair warning without going too far into spoiler territory Itachi is only going to get worse in later chapters.

========================== Budding Friendship And more Part 1=============================

Ever since the confrontation, Sasuke took to avoiding Naruto and Kakashi like the bubonic plague. It's not that Sasuke didn't like Naruto. He seemed ok; he just acted like a knuckle head sometimes. The problem was Itachi. Sasuke didn't want it getting back to Itachi that he was anywhere near Naruto. Sasuke may be able to put on a brave front when he knows either way he's screwed but Itachi terrified him. The only thing Sasuke had to look forward to would be his birthday in a few months then he'd turn 18 and could leave and never come back. At least that was the plan. L eave it up two Naruto to throw a monkey wrench into the works, a big one. Damn that nosy knuckle head.

It started during lunch period. Nobody liked Sasuke because of his brother Itachi. Itachi was well known for being a complete bastard. Unfortunately Sasuke had a lot of problems because of this; guilt by association and all. There weren't many tables open and the one table that had an empty seat was the one Naruto was sitting at with his friends. Sasuke really didn't want to go over but it was either that or he had to sit on the floor. "Knucklehead it is" 'Sasuke thought ruefully to himself. So Sasuke walked over hoping at least one person hear didn't hate his guts.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba were just chatting but so completely engrossed that they didn't notice another person approach their table until Sasuke said something. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full. " Sasuke said politely. Kiba was about to tell Sasuke to get lost until Naruto and Sakura both shot Kiba a look that promised retribution if he didn't keep a lid on it. It was Naruto who spoke up though. "No calling me dobe, fag, or freak "Naruto decreed then promptly returned to his conversation without another word or glance. Sasuke just nodded and sat down quietly.

Naruto started talking to Kiba about a new ninja video game coming out Sasuke actually started talking away in excitement. "Did you see that they added new hidden levels from the last one? I hope they keep the character designs." He looked at all the eyes on him and shrunk back. Naruto seemed to take it in stride though, "Yeah. The new levels are supposed to be great." While Naruto liked the flashier characters and so did Kiba, Sasuke liked the more historical ones. They spent the rest of the time discussing the pros and cons of both. Even Sakura contributing saying the historical aspect would make it more realistic this could make it better or worse depending on who you were. This went on till lunch ended and they had to go to class.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, elbowing him as they left, "You should hang again sometimes. You're wrong about that boring history stuff. But I don't mind if ya want to hear about the better characters." "Any characters better than seeing the hokages over and over again!" Kiba added jokingly. "Yeah," Sakura added. "It could be fun. Will we see you tomorrow?" Sasuke glanced away from the group nervously. "Sure. I mean, I might have time tomorrow." "Great! See ya then!" Naruto grinned as he bounded away with way too much energy. Really, where did he keep it all?

As weeks passed Kiba and Sakura started to really like Sasuke. He was really nice most of the time, but he did constantly change the subject when asked why he was late or didn't come in on a school day. Naruto was the one who noticed something was up. He'd see when Sasuke was holding his shoulder like it hurt when he bumped into something, or the bruises Sasuke would try to hide. Naruto noticed a lot of things about Sasuke that the others did not. It made him wonder if there might be more there, but Naruto did not want to scare Sasuke off, so he kept it to himself. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was thinking along the same lines.

=====================================Editor's Note=====================================

Solomonssavior

Well at the very least I hope so many additions don't offend you. I just think the exposition is really important in how it's given at the beginning of a story. Please let the readers know I'm so sorry I took so long on the editing. That nasty bug I had finally went away. I hope you enjoy the changes as much as I enjoy the story! Great chapter!

Thanks and no need to be sorry Solomon you're the most epically awesome fantastic betta reader ever what else kind of betta reader would edit when they have a killer migraine. And I'm not offended the changes you recommended made a huge difference.


	4. And More

In The few weeks it took for the small group to become best friends certain other feeling developed two. Sasuke didn't really notice at first and when he did notice he didn't really know what to do about it. It's not that he didn't like Naruto back he was pretty hot and Sasuke could trust Naruto. There were just so many complications. The college he was trying to get into was clear across the country and his brother Itachi is a homophobic prick. Their town had the attitude of the 1930's, so for anything to work they'd have to split right when they graduate, or be really freaking sneaky. Then again it could work out. Naruto could be really sneaky, so they could try, but was it really worth the risk for a crush. Was it even fair to Naruto to ask him to sneak around? Sasuke agonized over this for a while. He just didn't know what to do, and it was so frustrating. This made Sasuke really tense around Naruto which in turn made Naruto tense, because he thought he did something wrong. That left a mutual tension in their group that was almost thick enough to cut with a knife.

It was Naruto who took the first leap with his friends help of course. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba were all over Hinata's house. It was Ino who graciously allowed Sasuke to use her as an alibi, so he could spend some time with his friends. At some point, Kiba decided to take a walk around the Huga estate with his girlfriend Hinata and Sakura went to hang out with Hanna… I'm sure we all know whose idea that was, I mean everyone completely baling at just the right time? We all know who'd come up with that. This left Sasuke and Naruto alone obviously. Naruto was sitting on the couch behind where Sasuke was sitting on the floor.

One way or another, something had to give and he'd prefer sooner rather than later; Naruto was leap before you looked kind of guy so just sitting and stewing wasn't going to work for him. Whether they ended up hating each other, stayed friends or became something more it was going to happen and fast. Naruto and Sasuke were playing Ninja Storm together. After waiting till everyone was gone Naruto decided to confront Sasuke about being a complete ice king around him.

"Hey, Sasuke we need to talk." said Naruto. The way Naruto said it and the weird tension around them the last couple weeks witch was admittedly some Sasuke's fault he had a pretty good guess what was coming and he did what most introverts do when faced a situation they aren't ready to address yet. Clam up and try to dodge it. So he pretended he didn't hear. "Hey, I'm talking to you here." Naruto said aggravation seeping into his voice.

"So talk." Sasuke replied curtly.

Naruto had more than just a little steam to let off he was furious Sasuke was blowing him off the way he was he thought they were at least friends though he had hoped for something more. The way Sasuke was ignoring him it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon. "Stupid teme! Stop being such a dick. Listen, I don't what your problem is but…. HEY!" Naruto stopped mid rant as he realized Sasuke was ignoring him again. Fed up Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm to turn him around and make him listen. Sasuke tried to jerk his arm away. The force inadvertently puled Naruto closer to him they were mere inches away from each other.

A jolt went through Narutos's body as he realized just how close they were; His heart was pounding in his chest. They were mere inches apart. Naruto noticed a small scar above Sasuke's eye for a brief moment he wondered where he got it. Lost in the heat of the moment Naruto closes the distance between them.

Sasuke was surprised by the feeling of soft lips against his own. He felt pleasant warmth go through his body as Naruto deepened the kiss. Sasuke Suddenly became aware of what he was doing and who with and jerked back so fast this time; he nearly flew across the room.

An awkward pause settles as both boys try to collect their thoughts after what just happened. Naruto's mind was racing. There are so many things wrong with what just happened. For starters, Itachi would kick both there asses if he found out. Did Sasuke even like him that way? Was worth risking? Did Sasuke think it was? Did Sasuke even want to pursue this further?

At the same time Sasuke was dealing with his own reservations. Ok obviously Naruto liked him. That was promising, but with the threat of Itachi looming over them, was it worth the risk? He didn't want Naruto to get hurt. Sasuke pondered this for a moment. There were so many complications… but you never know until you try so while Naruto sat there as quietly as he'd ever seen that idiot, Sasuke decided to take a chance.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as Sasuke's lips met his. The warmth of his mouth sent a current through Naruto's body; Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck as he lost himself in Sasuke's soft lips. Lost in the bliss of the moment, they didn't notice anything else, until they were interrupted by a soft girlish giggle. Sasuke quickly pulled away from Naruto and Naruto was still stupefied after that mind blowing kiss so it took him a moment longer to register Sakura's presence. They knew Sakura wouldn't tell anyone they were just a little embarrassed that she walked in on them, and that they ended up in a lip lock in the middle of their friend's living room. Good thing Hiashi didn't see that or they'd be in trouble big time. Sakura was completely unaffected by what she just saw save for a trace of amusement.

With a small glint of amusement with her eyes she winked and said "You might want to find somewhere more private before continuing that." She giggled once more and left the room.

There were so many things Naruto wanted to say. He wanted it to work he really did but could they? But Before Naruto could say anything though Sasuke spoke first. "If we're going to make this work no one can know besides Sakura and only because she already knows; at least until I'm old enough to go to college then we can figure it out from there. "

Naruto didn't really like the idea of having to hide it but he understood.

This was going to be a long school year.

==================================Authors Note========================================

Thanks again Solomonssavior

Please read and review I promise only bite trolls.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

===============================should have known part one===============================

Sasuke went to hang out with Naruto at 5. Of course Sasuke had to get one of his friends to be an alibi him. He'd have to thank Shino and Neji later. Sasuke was going to stay over Naruto's. Kakashi was OK with it on the condition they keep it down if they were going to do anything. it wasn't hard to figure out what Kakashi meant he did know they were dating after all. Sasuke was quietly embarrassed and Naruto actually told Kakashi to shut the hell up. Kakashi only chuckled and left them be he really didn't feel it was any of his business they were almost 18 after all.

It's not like Naruto hadn't thought about taking that next step he wanted he just dint want to put Sasuke under any pressure. He even made sure the guest room was ready in case Sasuke didn't want to sleep in the same room as him. They were in Naruto's room at the moment though Naruto was sitting on the bed and Sasuke was sitting next to him. They were playing the new Ninja Scrolls Game. Naruto was in the middle of a combat move when he jabbed Sasuke in the rib, turning a combat game into a mock fight. Sasuke countered with a punch on the arm and Naruto tackled him, pinning him to the bed.

"I got you, Sasuke. Clearly I'm a lot better at this game than you are! Hey are you okay?" Sasuke was staring at him, up from the bed. He was stuck underneath him, and he didn't seem like he really wanted to fix that. A jolt went through Narutos's body as he realized just how close they were; His heart was pounding in his chest. They were mere inches apart.

He moved without a second though. Sasuke felt Naruto's soft lips against his own. He could hardly believe what was happening as he felt warmth spread through his body. The feeling of Naruto's mouth on his jawline and hand on his stomach just above the hem of his shirt woke him up. This was another fight that he wanted to win. Badly.

Naruto traced his hand down his shirt, was he actually trying to tease, and stopped just at the hem again.

Sasuke growled from beneath him, "Dammit, Naruto I'm not made of glass, ya know!"

"I know that." Naruto said, having discarded both of their shirts to prove it. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Naruto tried to be careful, extraordinarily so, but Sasuke was having none of that. Sasuke had enough of being treated like he was too delicate. Without any warning, he grabbed Naruto through the front of jeans and simultaneously bit down on his neck, leaving a hickey that was probably going to be embarrassing for the both later. He didn't care. He wanted Naruto turned on, and he certainly won.

Naruto let out a gasp as Sasuke smirked up at him. "You're sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you…" Naruto's last coherent thought was destroyed as Sasuke's nails raked down his back.

He quickly found himself face-down on the bed. Sasuke could barely suppress a cry of pleasure and his whimper of pain as Naruto ripped down his pants and started to get him ready. He did try to be slow about it and use lube, but dammit Sasuke was being impossible!

He lined kisses down Sasuke's back when he was finally successful, and held still as long as he could. Slowly Naruto started moving and thrusting as Sasuke tried to become accustom to it, biting into the pillow in front of him.

"God, it's so hard not to move right now."

Sasuke moaned as he finally got used to the intrusion and began to enjoy it.

He figured one more well placed quip would get him, and Naruto, through this. In all likelihood, they'd probably get well into the next round. "Well, Naru—I did tell you I'm no girl, why the hell don't you move?" He punctuated his readiness by grinding his hips and ass up against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto took the hint and with another kiss began thrusting against Sasuke until he was nearly ready to go. He grabbed Sasuke roughly determined for him to enjoy himself too. When they were finally spent, Naruto slowly pulled out and collapsed by thorough trussed up and happy Sasuke.

Tired and completely happy with the turn of events the night had taken, they curled up together and fell asleep.

===================================Next morning=======================================

The alarm clock jolted the awake. It took a little while to recover from the sleep induced haze.

"Shit, I forgot to turn off the alarm. Sorry Sasuke."

When Sasuke went to sit up he felt a pain shoot up his spine. The memory of what happened the night before hit him like a ton of bricks.

It didn't take long for Naruto to wake up and see that Sasuke was upset. Maybe he actually had hurt him?

Sasuke, did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke's only answer was "Itachi is going to kill me." Sasuke said it so quietly and so timidly Naruto almost didn't hear it. Almost.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a comforting embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you. If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass." Naruto said resolutely. Sasuke just let Naruto hold him.

It was nice thought, but Sasuke didn't want Naruto anywhere near his brother. Naruto would be gone as fast as he could run. He was just going to have to hope his brother didn't find out.

He should have known it wouldn't be that simple.


	6. Realy Should Have Known

Reviews:

Guest chapter 5 . 14h ago

Uh oh. It feels like the other shoe is about to drop. :(

Reyshia: Yep its going to drop all right you know mine and Solomonssavior's writing so well.

Solomonssavior: You are correct! I'm so sorry.

Guest chapter 2 . 15h ago

The reviewer who told you to kill yourself writes the same thing to all the other SasuNaru fic writers. They are a well-known troll within the fandom. Ship Sasuke and Naruto with anyone but their canon wives, get flamed. They just look to see what pairing you're writing and copypasta their usual flame. Ignore their words.

Reyshia: Rather than ignore stuff like that I like to use it for ideas but thanks for the tip.

Solomonssavior: COPYPASTA! It was before I really started co authoring, but there's no reason to take him seriously. He's an asshat. Thanks for the review J

==============================really should have known==============================

After their talk Naruto and Sasuke got dressed and left for high school. Thank goodness it was the last month then Sasuke could get away from his bastard brother. Any other day it would been a normal morning, but this morning was a little different. They just didn't know it. They didn't see the maniacal blond when they left. They didn't see him cackling to himself quietly and they didn't see him grab his cell to make a call looking more twistedly amused as he did. They'll wish they had it was a call that would and make them regret everything that happened between them and not just that stolen kiss when they thought no one was there. Deidara just loved to cause pain and being at the right place write time gave him prime opportunity to have some fun.

Itachi was at home sleeping off another hangover after a night of drinking with his two sidekicks; well… one. Sasori seemed to be avoiding being near him in public. He'd have to deal with the little wimp later. If Sasori turned on him there'd be dire consequences later. The red head knew that, since Itachi had made his point perfectly clear many _many_ times since they were kids. Deidara on the other hand was an entirely different story. Speaking of the blond, Deidara's all too familiar ringtone distracted Itachi from his thoughts.

"This better be important moron, or ill kick your ass for waking me up this early." Itachi said grumpily.

"Woah, chill sleeping beast just thought you'd be interested to know where your brother was last night." Deidara said pointedly, waiting for Itachi to ask him.

"As long he wasn't with that Naruto bastard, I don't give a fuck." Itachi said groggily.

"Funny you should mention that kid." Deidara said snickering.

That last comment had Itachi bolt up write and very wide awake. "Deidara I'm going to ask only once, and none of your beating around the bush bullshit. Was my brother with that little faggot or not?" Itachi said angrily.

Deidara just snickered a little only serving to raise Itachi's ire more before replying in a tone of pure amusement. "It sure looked like him… There aren't any other short haired annoying blonds we know of, and while we're on the subject they looked pretty cozy together," to really make sure he'd gotten Itachi riled he added, " I would be too, if I was kissing an Uchiha."

Itachi had heard enough and hung up quickly before he destroyed his phone in anger. He'd teach that brat of a brother who was in charge here and he'd make sure Naruto learned his lesson well.

Later that day Itachi stormed over to the Aburame's looking for Sasuke. When Shibi answered the door he was met with a very pissed off Itachi. Itachi demanded to know where Sasuke was. Shibi was no fool. Itachi looked hell bent and legal guardian or not, he wasn't going to leave that poor kid with Itachi. Really, Sasuke was 18 anyways, so to hell if Itachi didn't know where he was.

Itachi was met with a very calm -I'm sorry, I haven't seen Sasuke today, and I have an appointment-and a door in his face.

When Itachi did finally find Sasuke, he was he pissed. Not only was Sasuke with Naruto, he was kissing him. Absolutely disgusting. Itachi stalked over to the couple. If looks could kill, Naruto and Sasuke would have died an excruciating death 10 times over. They both saw Itachi coming, and were terrified. Naruto instinctively stepped in front of Sasuke to try to protect him. Itachi slammed his fist into Naruto stomach so hard he lost his breath and doubled over. Itachi then dragged Sasuke home, pulling him by the arm, jerking him roughly until he heard the crack of it dislocating. Itachi didn't warn, didn't threaten, he just beat the living hell out of Sasuke.

After had done enough damage to make his point. Itachi calmly leaned down and in a voice that sent a cold chill down Sasuke's spine just said, "Next time you're both dead."

All Sasuke could think was that he should have known better. There was no way it was ever going to work. His brother was psychotic ass hole and no one cared. They didn't care when he was 10 they didn't care now. Actually, Naruto cared, and look what that got him. He should have stopped it. That first kiss never should've happened. How selfish could he be? All Sasuke could do now was end it before Naruto got hurt or worse.

It took weeks before Sasuke could go to school again, and thankfully it was the last day. He passed his classes from a hospital bed, and had already got accepted into a college as far away from Kanoha as possible. Sasuke didn't want to be around any longer than he had to. The further he was away from Naruto, the safer Naruto was; too bad it was never that simple.

Naruto got to school the same time Sasuke did. He was really worried over the last couple weeks. He was considering ending the relationship. Naruto knew Itachi was a bastard, but he didn't know it was this bad. Sasuke looked like someone threw him down the stairs. Maybe it wasn't worth it, I mean Itachi would probably do worse if they got caught together again. Naruto was all for standing his ground, but even he knew something had to give.

After sending Sasuke off, for hopefully the last time because after this Sasuke would be in college and out of his hair, Itachi met up with his loyal sidekick Deidara at Akatsuki. Sasori was there too, but he preferred to stay away from the two of them choosing a seat on the other side of the room. Itachi spent pretty much the whole time raving about how he hated his brother and how he wanted to beat the gayness out of Sasuke.

"God damn queers." Itachi ranted to Deidara.

Ever the sadist decided he decided to have a little fun just to do it. He got Itachi good and drunk and riled him up more. "Are you still mad about your brother?" Deidara asks obviously amused.

Itachi wasn't amused at all. "Deidara shut it, you know that's not funny its sick!" Itachi said voice dripping with disgust.

"And disgusting all fags should have it beat out of um." Deidara said cruelly.

"Hmmm not a bad idea I already took care of Sasuke so maybe Naruto should be taught a lesson too" Itachi said just as cruelly as Deidara.

"Yea lets," Deidara agreed with Itachi and the two of them sauntered off to find and harass Naruto.

As Sasori listened to them and watched the leave he realized he was angry. More than that, hatred for them burned in his stomach. He was tired of being Itachi's little sheep. He went to tell Kakashi what the other two were planning. Hopefully the fact they used to be friends would count for something and Kakashi would believe him.

Sasori walked into the book store where Kakashi worked and told him what Itachi and Deidara were up to. Not only did Kakashi believe him, he ran out in the middle of his shift to find Naruto before Itachi got ahold of him. Unfortunately, he was too late.

Naruto went to where he and Sasuke had agreed to meet up and took a moment to organize his thoughts after coming to a realization. ' _If I end it then hope fully Itachi will leave Sasuke alone. I mean if he's not seeing a guy, he's not doing anything wrong right? Yea that what I'll do. I'll leave him then he'll be ok. I just hope Sasuke will forgive me.'_ _Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was thinking the exact same thing._

 _They never had a chance to talk, as Naruto was grabbed in the night and hauled off._

 _Sasuke arrived, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. He just took the extra time to compose his thoughts much like Naruto did, reaching the same realization. After a few hours though, Sasuke got worried, and was going to look for Naruto but decided to find his brother instead. Maybe if he told him they broke up, he'd leave them both alone. Then he wouldn't have to break up with Naruto and see him hurt. He could just disappear across the country._

 _Meanwhile in the alleyway by the bar Itachi and his idiot friends always hung out Naruto was slammed against the wall angrily by the elder Uchiha_. "Hey little monster, seen my brother lately? I bet you want to, but here's the thing. You are going to stay away from my brother because I don't like fags like you, you disgusting little monster. It's bad enough my own brother is one, so I want you to get lost for good or I'll make sure no one ever sees you again."

"Why jealous?" Naruto replied voice dripping with disdain. "Bet you wish ANYONE liked you half as much as EVERYONE loves Sasuke."

Itachi let out an inhuman scream and bashed him back into the wall before punching him until he was tired and Naruto was bleeding. He released his collar and shoved him toward Deidara.

"Ewww the fags touching me!" Deidara shoved him away roughly, sounding disgusted. He and Itachi began kicking him any place they could find skin until Kakashi found them and tried to fight them off. He tackled Itachi from behind and rolled him, but even in his fury he couldn't win against them both. Deidara pinned him. He watched Itachi go back to kicking Naruto as the kid struggled to get up and keep them from hurting him.

It didn't take Sasuke long to find his jackass brother. What he wasn't expecting was see something from his worst nightmares.

====================================Authors Notes=====================================

Reyshia: I really hated doing this to our main characters

Solomonssavior: So… Intro. Hi there. I'm . Just wanted to say hi since I've been moonlighting this fic for quite a bit. That was quite a scene to end on, though. A bit darker than I'm used to. Well actually, a lot darker. I'll just be over here eating chocolate and helping to write a happy ending…. I hope.


	7. Enough

================================================Reviews=================================================================

Guest chapter 6. Feb 9

More chapters pretty please with Ramen on top XD

Morning star: Aww how sweet I'm glad you like our story there will be an epilogue and a week after there will be two companion stories.

Solomonssavior: Well I don't think this is what you meant when you wanted more chapters but it gets better. Ramen yum!

==================================================Enough===============================================================

It didn't take Sasuke long to find his jackass brother. What he wasn't expecting was see something from his worst nightmares.

Naruto was laying on his side with a black eye, curled up in a ball with blood gushing down his nose. He reminded Sasuke, horribly, of himself. The last thing Sasuke ever wanted to see. When Itachi saw Sasuke standing there he did stopped only long enough to mock Sasuke.

"Well little brother you see what happens when I'm not obeyed? People get hurt, like your friend here." Itachi said with sadistic glee as he gave Naruto a hard kick to the ribs.

Sasuke felt his blood boiling. Before he knew what he was he was doing Sasuke lunged towards Itachi. Sasuke barely felt the sickening crack of bone as he slammed his fist into Itachi's face.

Then it was over; as Sasuke saw Itachi lying there unconscious; panic began to set in as the stark reality of what he just did and what Itachi would probably do to him when he woke hit him.

Sasuke could hardly think, or even breathe. His heart was like deafening white noise in his ears, and as he looked down he realized his hands were shaking… Almost convulsing uncontrollably. He barely registered someone asking if was ok; the world focused into a pinpoint of vision as someone called to him, and then he was falling. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground.

Naruto couldn't even move to defend himself. He could barely breathe let alone move it hurt so much. He barely registered Itachi talking to someone as he kicked him again. Then it just stopped. When Naruto got up he saw that Sasuke was there, and Itachi was on the ground. Itachi on the ground was amazing enough, but Sasuke… He shook like a leaf standing there as he began to cry and try to stop the shaking in his hands and his arms.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto got up shakily and started toward him. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Sasu—" Naruto called as Sasuke frantically looked up at him. Just like that, it became too much for him and he fell backward as Naruto lunged forward to grab him just in the nick of time. "KAKASHI, I need help over here!"

Kakashi had already elbowed Deidara, who saw Itachi fall and ran away.

Kashi made sure both boys got medical attention. Sasuke's condition was very minor besides the broken hand. The faint was believed to be from a severe panic attack. Naruto's condition however was a little worse, although not life threatening. Mostly just lots of small cuts and bruises, a mild concussion, and a solitary cracked rib.

Sasuke was a little startled after he woke up in a hospital of all places, but he calmed down quickly when a doctor explained why he was there. Until Sasuke heard said doctor say he fainted.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said abruptly, "I do not faint."

"Well, in light of the situation, it's understandable to—"

"Girls faint. I do not." He interrupted, his eye twitching.

"Trauma has a way of effecting people, Sasuke, it's not unreasonable to think that you would be unable to handle the situation at hand."

Sasuke paused from his terseness and looked at the doctor, "So… Is my brother here?"

The doctor sighed. "No Kakashi Hatake has given us more than enough reason to ban him from the hospital, but he was picked up by the police when it was clear that what happened to the Uzumaki boy was by his hand."

The doctor urged Naruto and Kakashi to press charges and they did. Itachi and Deidara were promptly arrested. Itachi was found guilty of child abuse, hate crime, assault and battery and numerous other charges from unrelated incidents, pretty much anyone who asked for a statement gave one enthusiastically. Deidara was found guilty of an accessory to all of them. Deidara got 10 years and Itachi got 20 after a surprisingly short time in court.

Naturally, everyone was thrilled that it was over, but for Sasuke there was a lot of work to be done.


	8. Haitus

**Dear Readers,**

 **This is Reyshia moon Morningstar and Solomonssavior-**

 **We love the fact that you liked our hard work enough to keep reading but I'm sorry to say- complications will be going on hiatus indefinitely. As much as we would love to finish this fanfiction we are burned out from writing. I have been having problems with headaches and- Solomonssavior is going through a stress full time so neither of us is able to keep writing- complications for the time being.-**

 **Again we love that you loved our story and were sorry to leave it off where it's at write now but- are just two burned out write now. We may write other stories in the future but until further- notice this one will stay on hiatus.-**

 **Thank you for loving our story enough to subscribe to the account and the story and taking the- time to read this. We appreciate every last subscriber and all the encouraging comments in the- comments section-**

 **Until next time,-**

 **Reyshia Moon Morningstar and Solomonssavior-**


End file.
